The Story of Us
by Sweet addict
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari pertemuan kami kali ini. Apakah akhir dari kisah lama atau awal dari cerita baru. Aku berharap pertemuan kami kali ini adalah kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kisah lama kita.


Pairing : Reihan x Dirga

Kemungkinan OoC. AU.

...

 _'Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari pertemuan kita kali ini. Apakah akhir dari kisah lama atau awal untuk cerita baru. Aku berharap pertemuan kita kali ini adalah kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kisah lama kita'._

..

Kutarik keluar tanganku dari dalam celanaku. Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit memburu, kuraih beberapa lembar tisu yang berada diatas meja. Mengelap tanganku yang penuh cairan putih yang keluar dari senjata andalanku. Meremas tisu kemudian melemparkan kedalam tempat sampah dibawah meja. Masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan celana sedikit basah, kuusap wajahku kasar tanpa mempedulikan tanganku yang kotor.

Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini aku sering bermimpi tentangnya. Seseorang yang sudah sekian tahun tidak pernah bertemu. Didalam mimpi, aku selalu berada diruang yang dikelilingi dengan kaca sehingga dapat kulihat bayanganku sendir berdiri telanjang dipojok ruangan. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kaca besar dengan dirinya yang terbaring terlentang tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Kepalanya memiring kekanan sehingga dapat aku lihat matanya yang menatapku penuh birahi. Senyum menggoda terlukis dibibir ranumnya.

Tanpa menunggu perintahku, kakiku melangkah mendekatinya. Dia menjilat bibirnya ketika mendapatiku mendekatinya. Tangannya menggeramangi kulit tubuhnya sendiri. Bermula dari dada sampai diselangkangannya membuatku menarik nafas dalam. Saat aku berada diujung meja, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan satu kaki menggantung disamping meja memamerkan bagian dalam selangkangannya.

Tangannya menari dengan lincah ditubuhku membuatku hampir saja lupa untuk bernafas. Kulit tangan yang halus dan hangat menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhku. Mataku terpejam saat lidahnya menyentuh putingku. Bermain sesaat sebelum melumatnya membuatku mendesah pelan. Kutarik kasar rambutnya menjauhkan mulutnya dari putingku ketika kurasa tubuhku mulai memanas. Kudekap kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku lalu menyatukan mulut kami. Awalnya hanya cumbuan kecil namun semakin mendalam tanpa aku sadari. Lidahku beradu dengan lidahnya didalam mulutnya. Suara desahan terdengar olehku. Aku tak tahu berada lama kami bercumbu dan aku tidak peduli berapa lama karena aku hanya ingin menikmati panas mulutnya juga kenyal lidahnya.

Ketika aku melepas ciuman kami, terlihat olehku seperti benang putih menjulur dari mulut kami menunjukkan berapa dalam dan lamanya kami bercumbu. Wajahnya memerah. Nafas kami tersengal. Seringaian nakal terlihat olehku ketika dia mendapati adikku yang sudah terbangun berdiri dengan kokohnya. Namun ketika aku ingin menariknya kepalanya untuk mencumbunya lagi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi bening seperti kaca lalu dia menghilang seolah ditelan udara yang ada disekitarku. Saat aku terbangun, aku selalu mendapati adikku berdiri didalam boxerku.

...

Mendekap tas belanjaanku, aku memasuki pintu masuk apartement tempatku tinggal. Meski baru beberapa hari aku tingga ditempat ini, aku merasa lebih nyaman dari yang sebelumnya. Restaurant kecil milikku juga tidak jauh dari tempatku tinggal hanya butuh lima belas menit dengan jalan kaki. Aku merasa sangat beruntung. Meski baru berdiri cukup banyak pengunjung membuatku harus mencari pegawai baru. Entah karena makanan kami yang enak atau karena pemilik dan _chefnya_ tampan sepertiku. Aku makanan yang enak yang menarik mereka kembali jadi tidak sia-sia aku sekolah menjadi chef bertahun-tahun.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika aku berada didepan pintu lift. Ponselku berdering ketika pintu lift terbuka. Setelah menekan angka enam belas, ku keluarkan ponselku, melihat nama penelpon. Bibirku tertarik tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang menghubungiku. Ku tekan tombol hijau mengangkat telpon, mengapitnya dengan kepala dan pundakku, "Ma?!" sapaku pada ibuku. Dentingan pelan terdengar menandakan aku sampai dilantai tempatku tinggal. "Ma'af. Saya belum sempat menghubungimu", melangkah keluar lift sambil berbicara dengan ibuku dengan satu tanganku memegang kunci pintu. Berbelok ke kiri menuju rumahku, "Ma, nanti saya hubu-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, ponselku terjatuh terbentur kasar dengan lantai mendapati tetangga baruku bercumbu dalam didepanku.

Mengabaikan ponselku, aku berdiri mematung menatap dua pria bercumbu didepanku, diambang pintu tepat disamping pintu rumahku. Salah satu pria sedang memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju pria satunya lagi. Satu pria yang menghadapku memejamkan kepalanya. Yang membuatku berdiri tak bergeming bukan adegan panas didepanku, namun pria yang menghadap padaku adalah seseorang yang beberapa hari ini mengusik tidurku.

Tubuhku terlonjak kaget begitu juga dengan mereka ketika ponselku kembali berdering. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh pria itu saat menyadari bahwa ada orang lain disekitar mereka. Matanya melebar melihatku berada hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya menatap lekat padanya. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum padaku. Kubalas senyumannya, lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Hallo!" sapaku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian" lanjutku mengambil ponselku dan melangkah menuju pintu rumahku. "Aku akan menjadi tetangga baru kalian" ucapku lagi.

"Ah! Hai" jawabnya sedikit tersipu malu. "Kenalkan aku Joshua dan dia Dirga" tentu aku tahu siapa dia. Dia menatapku penuh keterkejutan, jujur aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku Rei. Semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik" membuka pintu lalu aku masuk kedalam. Sebelum kututup pintu, ku julurkan kepalaku keluar dan berkata "Kalian tidak perlu malu, aku sudah terbiasa" godaku sambil mengedipkan mata kiriku, lalu menutup pintu pelan.

Meletakkan tas belanjaku diatas meja, kubanting pelan tubuhku disofa empuk di ruang tamu. Aku bahagia bertemu dengannya lagi. Namun kebahagiaanku tak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku yang mendapatinya bersama pria lain. Pikiranku melayang pada kenangan kami saat disekolah dulu.

...

...

 **Flashback***

Dibawah hujan lebat aku berdiri menunggunya datang menemuiku. Melirik jam ditanganku, jarum menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam. Terlalu malam untuk dia keluar apalagi hujan lebat seperti ini. Aku berada didepan rumahnya. Aku menghubunginya setelah pertengkaran hebat dengan ayahku. Pipiku yang ditampar ayahku masih terasa perih dan aku yakin bekas tangan besarnya masih berbekas dipipiku.

Aku mendengar pintu gerbang terbuka pelan disusul dia keluar dengan payung transparant pemberianku melindunginya dari hujan. "Rei" panggilnya. Dia mendekatiku berniat memayungiku. Tangan halusnya terulur mengusap pipiku, "Ada apa?. Kenapa kamu tidak memakai payung?. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" dia menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan. Tidak mendapat satu pun jawaban dariku akhirnya dia membuat pertanyaan candaan padaku "Sebegitu rindunyakah kamu padaku?. Oh! Aku tahu kamu hamil dan kamu bingung harus berbuat apa ?!" mendengarnya membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Kalau pria bisa hamil, aku ingin kamu yang mengandung anakku" balasku.

"Ck" decaknya "katakan padaku ada apa. Jangan membuatku khawatir" meski sinar cahaya yang sedikit gelap dapat aku lihat kekhawatiran dimata beningnya.

Ingin aku peluk tubuhnya erat namun aku takut akan membasahi bajunya. Kutarik nafasku dalam berkali-kali sebelum aku mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku hanya merindukanmu" bohongku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Aku yakin dia tahu aku berbohong padanya. "Masuklah. Aku juga akan pulang" dia menatapku penuh curiga, "Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah" cobaku meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku saat kamu sampai rumah" pintanya kemudian mendorongku masuk mobilku. "Hati-hati dijalan".

Selesai dengan ucapannya dia kembali masuk rumahnya. Aku nyalakan mobilku dan meninggalkan rumahnya. Sesaat kemudian ponselku bergetar tanda sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Mendapati namanya tertera dilayar ponselku, aku langsung membukanya. Melempar pelan ponselku dikursi sampingku setelah membaca pesan darinya. Mobilku melaju dengan cepat dijalanan yang licin berharap sampai rumah segera.

 _'Pipimu yang_ memerah terlihat jelas olehku. Apapun yang terjadi dengan ayahmu selesaikan baik-baik. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jangan membuatku cemas' pesan darinya.

..

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari itu, hari ini aku duduk berhadapan dengannya dibangku taman yang sepi sedikit jauh dari sekolah. Keputusankan mengatakan semuanya meski jujur aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Hubungan kita berjalan hampir dua tahun dan selama itu tidak satu orang pun yang tahu" aku mengawali percakapan. Tenggorokanku terasa sakit seolah seseorang mencekikku dengan kuat. Dia diam membisu didepanku. "Kita terlalu muda untuk mengerti arti cinta. Namun aku yakin kamu tahu aku mencintaimu" dia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat. Raut wajahnya terlihat seolah dia mengerti apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan.

"Ma'af tapi kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai disini. Jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi ketika kita sudah benar-benar dewasa dan masih sendiri, dan masih ada cinta diantara kita, aku ingin kita bersama kembali. Saat ini aku hanya ingin membuat orang tua kita bangga pada kita. Aku tidak ingin orang tua kita tersakiti dan kecewa dengan hubungan kita. Aku yakin kamu pun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ayahku mengetahui hubungan kita dan mengancamku akan menghancurkanmu jika aku tidak mengakhiri hubungan kita" tanpa kusadari aku mulai terisak. Aku benci terlihat cengeng didepannya namun aku tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan sedihku.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekatiku kemudian menarikku kepelukannya. Mengusap punggungku pelan. Setetes air jatuh dipundakku disusul dengan tetesan yang lain. "Ayahmu menghubungiku beberapa waktu yang lalu" jujurnya membuatku terkejut. "Aku juga berfikir hal yang sama denganmu. Aku juga mencintaimu namun aku sangat tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tua dan keluargaku" lanjutnya dengan mendekapku erat, sangat erat.

Kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dengap wajahku berada didadanya. Terdengar olehku degup jantungnya yang begitu kencang dan cepat sama dengan milikku.

Sore itu kisah asmara kami berhenti sampai disini. Kami akan kembali menjadi sahabat seperti yang orang lain lihat.

Cinta kami, kami kunci rapat didalam hati kami yang terdalam. Berharap suatu saat nanti dapat terbuka kembali jika kesempatan kedua diberikan untuk kami.

Dimulai dari keesok harinya sampai kami lulus sekolah tidak ada diantara kami berdua yang menyinggung tentang hubungan asmara kami, selain teman sekolah dan sahabat dekat tidak ada hubungan lain.

 **Flashback End***

 **..**

Beranjak dari sofa, aku menuju kamar mandi kemudian melucuti pakaianku lalu masuk kedalam tempat _shower,_ menyalakan kran air dan mengguyur tubuhku. Mendesah pelan ketika mendapati adikku terbangun lagi. Saat Dirga dan aku pacaran dulu kami tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari kecupan singkat dibibir. Namun tanpa memberi tahu padanya aku sering membayangkan tubuh mulusnya waktu aku bermain dengan adikku.

Ketika aku sedang mengenakan jubah mandiku, bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan malas aku menuju pintu. Seolah aku mulai lupa untuk bernafas saat mendapatinya berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum manis yang tak berubah terlukis indah dibibir merahnya.

Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. "Hai" sapanya singkat.

Mendengar suaranya membuatku ingin sekali menariknya kepelukanku, mendekapnya erat sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Namun aku sadar dia sudah milik orang lain.

"Hai. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini?" balasku sedikit salah tingkah.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senang dengan suara ponsel yang berbunyi karena aku bisa kabur dari suasana yang cukup canggung.

"Ma'af ponselku berbunyi" ucapnya kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Menutup pintu, menyandarkan tubuhku ditembok belakangku, aku belum siap untuk berbicara panjang dengannya.

...

 **Bersambung.**


End file.
